


Punch

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: "You have a face that makes me feel like I want to punch and kiss you."
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

"You have a face that makes me feel like I want to punch and kiss you."

The voice came from below him, and Faramir looked down to see Éowyn. Her head rested on his lap while her fingers caressed the grass beneath them. Her lips quirked until they formed a small smile.

"...Both?" said Faramir, returning the smile.

"Yes," replied the Lady of Rohan, "at the same time." She rose and claimed his lips, unaware of Éomer's presence.

"And where's the punch?"

They both pulled away; Faramir flushed, and Éowyn only smirked.

"The punch would be for you, then, brother!"


End file.
